


The Better Voltron

by Special_ace_case



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I had to after watching season 8, I'm gonna show them as kids in beginning for a little, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), This is literally a rewrite of voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Special_ace_case/pseuds/Special_ace_case
Summary: The title explains it all





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically after watching Voltron after all these years I decide to rewrite it. Don't get me wrong I loved the story in the beginning but you know I just want to add my on twist. There were a lot of plot holes and things ignored in the story so yeah.... Hope you guys enjoy this is my first posting something online

It shouldn’t have ended like this.  Things should have been better. They should have been at peace. He should have been governing people not soldiers. He should have been spending the few years he had left with his daughter. But instead he was here, standing there watching the destruction of his home from the castle’s control. How could this even happen? He thought as he watched the Galra’s ship’s weapons start to break through the shield. He could blame it on himself, for building the lions, creating voltron. Maybe he could have died knowing his people were living in a safer world. This was all his fault.

 _“No,”_ He thought, _“This was his fault.”_  His unhealthy obsession with Quintessence, the power of voltron. So as King Alfor looked over the burning fire consuming everything in its path, he meet eyes with his old friend, the Galra’s emperor Zarkon. He was so different with his older features, his lifeless eyes, his taste for greed and power. He was once a kind man, a loving husband and even soon to be father. Why did it have to end like this?

“Father!” Alfor turned to face his only daughter, Allura. She wore a beautiful blue and white Altean gown as she raced forward to him. Her usually tamed hair was fizzy from the stress and heat in the air. Following close behind her was the  Altean Royal Family Advisor and one of the few men he trusted with his life, Coran. He couldn’t help smile at people he called family. “Yes Allura?” He asked with a voice too gentle for the situation. “We still have time to stop Zarkon” She said, “We can form Voltron!” He Chuckled, “Always put yourself before others.” He thought. He took a few steps forward and placed his hand against her face, “my dear it is to late for that.” Allura placed her hand against him and leaned into his touch. Alfor could see the tears filling her eyes. “Please father…” She begged but he shook his head. “Remember I will always love you.” He said and he did something he knew he would never regret. Allura suddenly felt dizzy and as she glance at her father for the last, she tried to reach each and hold him close. But he slipped right out of her grasp. She fell gently in Alfor's arm and the King gazed at his only heir and child he carried her and placed her a healing pod, setting it to preserve her life form. He then turned to Coran. The old man was in shock but he didn't questioned the King, He trusted the man complete. 

"My old friend, do me one last favor." He was more of a statement instead of a question. "Of course my King." Coran replied with a small bow. "Take care of Allura." Coran looked up in shock and the next thing he knew, it was dark. Just like before, Alfor carried Coran and did the same thing to him as he did with Allura. He walked over to the castle's control and set it's destination, some place far away from wreck of Altea. He made his way out and down the halls of the place he once called home. Where he had welcomed the monster who was destroying his home. _"It was only fair..."_ He thought as he paced down the familiar route. He reached the exit and made his way to the bridge. He could feel the ground shake as the castle rose into the red smoke that was once a painting of blue colored skies.  He didn't bother to look back, knowing it would hurt more than it already did. Instead he walked forward into the the ruins of his kingdom. He placed the market place, the armory, the labs, the homes until he reached the familiar face that haunted him in the dark places of his mind. Surround by a essence of darkness and burning flames was Emperor Zarkon. Alfor couldn't dare look him in the eyes but something was drew him closer and closer until he was looking right into the Quintessence and desire. "It seems this is the end." Zarkon said as he stood tall and proud, trying to assert dominance. The fire drew closer to the foes, ruins of the buildings falling all around them as they stood only five feet apart.

"I congratulate you." Alfor replied, as he drew his sword, "You were able to get something right for once in your life." 

"And it won't be the last." 

Alfor chuckle, "Not if I can kill you first." 

"I like to see you try."

Alfor raised his sword while Zarkon did the same. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the metal of the glowing weapon. He saw a tried old man, with wrinkles and white hair. Someone who had regrets and broken promises. But everything was going change, everything was going to be fixed. He believed in his daughter, she would bring peace to all of the galaxy. And as Alfor, King of Altea, former red paladin of Voltron readied himself to fight one last time, his life flashed before his eyes. The years of his childhood, his studies in their culture, his crowing, his adventures with his friend, meeting the love if his life, building the lions and having his daughter. Alfor knew he lived a good life and he only wished his last sight wasn't to be the shell of a man he once called friend. If only he could have saved his people and his plant but all good things must come to an end. 


	2. Chapter 2

Things should have been better. He shouldn’t have had to work so hard to get his happy ending. It didn’t matter now, the past was the past. Just an inspiration to the people of today, a bedtime story for the children, a legend to be passed down for years. It’s not like he enjoyed life. He met his team, his friends, his family. He won’t change it for the world…. but that being said, he would like his arm back. Sure it was cool to have an Altean design arm but it gave him a few troubles. Sometimes he couldn’t control his own strength, an example would include shaking someone’s hand too hard or when he got nervous, anything he was holding in that hand would break instantly. But it had it had its perks. The kids loved to play on the metal arm and cleaning underneath couches and beds was so easy. He didn’t mind it as much. What really sucked was his eye. He hated hearing it turn and click echo in his head all day. He hated how it could shut down at any point in time or fry his brain. At least it looked normal. Not many people paid attention to an artificial eye as they did a silver and electric blue arm. Too bad he couldn’t go back and fix that. How did he even lose it? Probably some dumb battle to entertain the Galra. He may have not remembered how he lost it but he definitely remembered what happened next. He woke up surround in his own blood with cuts all around his body and a muzzle over his mouth that was to tight. He remembered seeing the bone stick out of his arm as he tried to figure out where he was. He saw hoodie figures, or druids as he later learned standing over him. Then he saw Haggar. She said something but all he could hear was a loud hum. Next thing he knew was that he was in excruciating pain. He remembered screaming until his voice went hoarse as he pleaded for it to be over. The creature as they silently worked paying no attention to him as if he was asleep. He remembered how it burned as the weapon was merged against his bloody flesh for good. Then there was the few hours after where he woke dizzy, tired, and thinking, _“Where did this all start?”_ And that was currently what Takashi Shirogane was thinking as he sat on his porch, rocking back and forth, watching the waves crash against the sand. 

Shiro was different from most kids. While other kids preferred to run outside or play on their gadgets, Shiro was to busy looking studying the stars. For his birthday, instead of asking for the latest video game, he begged his parents for a book about constellation, a telescope, or even a trip to the NASA. The ceiling of his bedroom was painted with a beautiful galaxy with a few glow in the dark stars to compliment it. It was his dream to one day be selected to join a space mission and travel across the Milky Way. Shiro had a good life as a kid. Loving parents, plenty of friends, and his love for the unknown. But everything changed when he was about seven years old.

One day out at recess, his teacher happened to notice he was stumbling...a lot. She thought maybe he had injured his ankle so she urged his parents to take him to a doctor to get it checked out. Little did she know, it would turn into something much bigger. So his parents agreed but when Shiro was given a physical exam, they found something rather interesting. Duchenne muscular dystrophy is what they called it. Even after several blood test and a muscle biopsy, that was the doctor’s diagnosis. Shiro’s memory of that time was a little fade. One of the very few things that stood out to him was when his Oya, were told the bad news. He was lying the hospital bed while his Otōsan was reading him a book. The doctor came in and asked them to step outside. Shiro remembered staying absolutely still as he listened in on the conversation. It was pointless because all he could hear was just his Okāsan sobbing and her otto attempting to calm her. During his dispatch from the hospital, he was given a little special something.  Electro-stimulator, help keep his “muscles loose.” It came with a warning light to remind him when to use them. After that, Shiro thought everything would go back to normal but boy was he wrong. The minute he stepped foot out of that hospital, he was nothing but babied by his Oya. He was never allowed to be alone. His only expectation was when he was in the restroom. What was even worse was how everyone else treated him. His teachers wouldn’t let him play outside anymore so he was forced to watch from the window. It hurt but it gave him time to catch up on his reading. Another thing was how he was becoming less and less popular among his friends and classmates. He started noticing the change when they would leave no room for him to sit at lunch, or when they refused to partner up with him for projects. And soon enough he became the weird kid who sat inside during recess and read. Someone who people could mock. Maybe it would have had an effect on other kids but Shiro wasn't like other kids. His dream kept him going and you bet it was was to keep him going until he achieved it. Sure there was the normal gossip and rumors following him but he didn’t pay any attention to them.

By the time Shiro was thirteen, he has been accepted into the Galaxy Garrison flight program despite his condition. Unlike other people, the school only saw his potential not what could hold him back. He remembered how tightly his parents held him as this was their first time without having to watch over him. Shiro felt it as a bit of relief. It was nice to have some privacy. But without the usually watchful eye, he fell into a few unhealthy habits. He would stay up late studying or completing homework that was due in about four hours. He started skipping meals, to focus more on classes. He didn’t bother to make friends since they always left in the end. But the real cherry on top was that he would sometimes ignore his electro-stimulator just to get the next word in on an essay about proper safety protocols. _“I’m doing fine.”_ Shiro believed as he stared aimlessly at his next assignment. But in reality, he wasn’t. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed someone. Maybe a roommate or a therapist to keep him in check. He decided a roommate would be easier to handle plus it didn’t cost money. So he spoke to a consular and made an application.

 

About maybe a month into his continuous of bad habits, Shiro was looking at where he was assigned to. _“Fighter pilot?”_ He questioned in his mind.

“Not bad.” Said a voice making Shiro jump. He turned to meet face to face with another boy about his height wearing a proud smirk. He had almost a nut color to his skin which went well with his light brown shaggy hair. His soft blue eyes reflected in the lenses of his half framed glasses as he met Shiro’s sharp grey ones.“Looks like I’m your co-pilot.” He continued.

Shiro looked back at the holo-screen to see a name, Adam Wallace. He looked back at the boy he was going to be working with for who knows how long. “The name’s Takashi Shirogane.” He said as he held out his hand. Shiro didn’t know this “Adam Wallace” so why entrust him with a nickname only his parents use?

“I assume you already know who I am after reading the flyer.” Adam commented, “But for good measures, I’ll tell you anyway. Adam Wallace.”

His new co-pilot shook his hand for what felt more than a minute until the bell rang for the day’s drills. Shiro was placed into a group of three with himself, Adam, a boy with circle glasses and light brown hair plus a blonde girl who he occasionally saw in the hall.

“Excited?” Adam questioned as they patiently waited for their turn on in the simulator.

“You have no idea.” Shiro chuckled.

To kill time, Adam would just constantly ask him questions like, what was his highest grade? Did he complete to homework due tomorrow? What was his family like? And of course, he answered all of them. He was able to pry a few answers of his own from Adam during the hours. Finally, it was their time to shine. Once everyone was strapped in, the simulation began. It was interesting… Shiro thought Adam would try to take over the mission and ignore him to whole time but it never happened. Instead, he listened to him and asked his permission to do anything. The other boy, Matthew Holt, was really something. He was a bit of a talker. Thank god he was funny so it made it a little bit more bearable. But he also happened to be a huge nerd and claimed he could say the whole periodic table in under two minutes. The two worked well together because even though Matthew liked to mess around, he knew when was the time and when it wasn’t. The girl… well, Shiro never got her name and their team probably would have got the highest score on the simulation if she had decided to communicate anything to anyone at all. It didn’t matter now. It was the end of the day, Shiro knew a good meal was waiting for him. He would usually grab something to take it back to his room and forgot about it, but tonight was a little different.

“Let’s all sit together for dinner today!” Suggested Matthew as they walked to the cafeteria. It was just the three boys, the blonde girl left to go hang out with another pack of students.

“I think I’m just going to get something to go,” Shiro replied, picking up the pace to pass them.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Adam added just as Shiro felt his hand grab his wrist. The warm yet tight touch stopped him right in his tracks. “Come on, if you don’t think you can’t handle us for that long you can go back to your eating alone in your room tomorrow.”

“Okay…” Shiro whispered then he felt himself get dragged by Adam and Matthew straight down the hall.

Dinner was good. He got to know the others a little more and might even soon consider them to be friends. Shiro waved goodbye to them but as Matthew was heading the other way, Adam was following him. He didn’t mind at first, thinking they probably had dorms close to each other but he wondered why he never noticed him before. It didn’t cross his mind what was going on until they reach their room. Shiro was looking for his card key when Adam stepped up and took his own key and let them in. For a minute, he was speechless. Until he remembered the application.

“What?” Adam questioned as he watched Shiro stand there baffled.

“Nothing.” He squeaked and quickly ran inside. As he made his way to the shower he caught a glimpse of few unpacked boxes. He also noticed it was a little cleaner then he left it.

“You’re welcome by the way.” Adam called from their bedroom, “You couldn’t see the floor through your mess.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, “Thanks.” Maybe this was a bad idea. No! It was good… with someone’s help, he could really turn around his life. After he showered, Adam was still unpacking. “You’re turn,” Shiro replied but Adam only shook his head.

“I’ll be awhile.” He replied as he continued to dig through the items.

“Here,” Shiro began as he grabbed a picture frame out of his hands, “I’ll get the stuff out of the boxes while you take a much-needed shower. I can’t have a smelly roommate.”

“Lovely.” Adam replied, “Just don’t go placing things at random. Unlike you, I like my things organized.”

He scoffed as he watched the boy walked into the steaming bathroom. He looked down at a photo to see a man who looked close to Adam. Same glasses, same hair color, and style even the same nose structure but the eyes were different. Shiro assumed his starry eyes came from his mother but she wasn’t in the photo. Adam could not have been than five years old in the picture, so Shiro hoped that she was just behind the camera taking the paper memory. He put the frame on top of the dresser and started pulling out clothes from the boxes. _“How much does he have?”_ Shiro thought as he searched from the boxes. He had just finished when Adam stepped out, hair soaking wet and smelling of coconut.

“Looks likes you have some use after all.” He said as he started packing his clothes into the dresser.

“How is it that it’s taken you almost all day to get at least two boxes done while it takes me five minutes to get the rest?”

“Maybe you’re some sort of superhero.”

Shiro chuckled. If he really knew about his problem, he’d think the total opposite. “It’s late and maybe if we get up early, I’ll tell you my secret.”

“Looking forward to it,” Adam replied, “ but sadly my new comfy bed will have to wait since a certain person put all my stuff on my bed.”

“The horror,” Shiro replied unamused, “push it to the side.”

“The least you could do is be a makeshift closet.”

“Fine…”

“My hero.” Adam teased as he handed him the piles of clothes. _“So this is my life?”_ Shiro thought as he helped Adam for the hour. Training every day to be a fighter pilot? Eat lunch with his new team, or at least most of them. Bricked with his cute roommate constantly? It seems nice, but he knew things couldn’t stay like this forever.

 

Maybe a five month later, Shiro was getting tired of training to be a fighter. He wanted to explore the stars, see places beyond Earth, maybe even make contact with aliens. Who knew his teammates agreed. On their way to visit Commander Iverson, Matt ran his mouth on about how excited he was that he wasn’t going to be the only one. He had been planning the change for about two months but was too afraid to leave his friends. The trio entered the room, ready to negotiate their way to deal when Matt spotted a familiar face.

“Dad?” He asked. A man wearing crest glasses turn to face the team. He had neatly trimmed grey hair and his eyes matched Matt. He also wore a commander’s outfit that matched Iverson’s. When he spoke, he sounded surprised? “Matt?” He questioned, “What are you doing?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Just clearing some things up with Commander Iverson.”

The three looked passed him to see Iverson sitting at his desk, take note, with both of his dark brown eyes. They saluted and he spoke, “What do you want cadets?” He asked. Before Shiro could speak a word, Adam cut him off, “The three of us would like to change to exploration pilots.” Iverson raised an eyebrow, “Is that so?”  
“Yes, sir!” Both Shiro and Matt announced which made Iverson and Mr. Matt’s dad flinch.

“I’ll consider.” He replied, “Now please get out of my office.”

The three looked back at each other and quickly left. The door was slammed instantly behind them, almost catching Matt by the sleeve.

“What do you think that was about?” Matt asked as he leaned against the wall.

“I say we eavesdrop,” Adam suggested.

“Oh no,” Shiro objected, “If Iverson was serious, us listening on a private conversation with just flush our chances down the drain.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Takashi?” Adam teased, Shiro’s real name rolling right off his tongue causing a small blush around his nose.

“It died when you consider getting us detention.” He growled.

“I’m with Shiro on this one.” Matt added, “I don’t need my parents a reason to take away my computer.”

“Fine.” Adam reluctantly said with an eye roll. “Let’s get dinner.” This brought a smile to Matt and Shiro’s face as they immediately began to race to the cafeteria. Adam followed behind, smiling all the way.

 

A week later and Shiro, Adam, and Matt were to start training to be exploration pilots on Monday.

“Can you believe it?” Matt yelled as they walked throughout the mall. It was a Saturday and The Holt’s congratulations gift to Matt for making it into the space program was a trip for him and his friends out of the Galaxy Garrison. They had just finished visiting Gamestop for Matt, a Hot Topic for Shiro and Adam claimed he was fine and didn’t need to buy anything. They were walking towards the food court now, Shiro’s favorite part of the day.

“Yeah, it’s exciting,” Adam replied. “Exciting?”

Matt questioned, “It's amazing, brilliant, fun and new all in one!”

“I’m going to pretend to understand what you just said.” Shiro chuckled. “

I believe it was gibberish,” Adam added.

Matt crossed his arms and began to pout, “Why are you always so mean?”

“Everyone has to be good at something.”

“Does that explain why I’m a better pilot?” Shiro questioned. Adam let his mouth fell open as Matt burst out laughing and Shiro wore a proud smirk.

“N-n-no!” Adam stutter, the blush covering his chestnut skin, “Whatever, you’re just mad that I used all the hot water up last night so you’re taking Matt’s side.”

“That could be part of it.”

“Get a room!” Matt yelled and Shiro slapped his hand over his mouth.

“We’re in a public place!” He scolded.

“It’s fine,” Adam insisted, “we’re roommates. Don’t take it so seriously.”

Something about that little comment made Shiro’s heart sting, but he paid no attention to the pain.

“I’ll go get the usually.” Adam said after a little too long of awkward silence, “Go find a table.”

The two nodded their heads and they went their separate ways. As the two cadets looked for a clean and empty table, Matt decided it was time to talk. “So, when are you going to ask Adam out?” He questioned causing Shiro almost trip over his own feet.

“What do you mean?” He asked, as the blush slowly crept up his neck.

“Well, you’ve been pining over him ever since you two meet...” Matt began.

“HA! Me? Pinning of him?” Shiro said, almost shouting, “You're a comedic genius, Matt.”

“Dude I’m serious.” He replied, “It’s getting really obvious.” Shiro could tell he was trying to hold in a laugh.

“No, I don’t like him!”

“Don’t like who?” Shiro looked up to see Adam standing with two trays of food in his hand.

“U-um….” Shiro tried to speak but the sweat dripping down his neck and shaking hands weren’t helping.

“Cat got your tongue, Takashi?”

Hearing his name come out of his mouth was even worse.  

“I think he’s just hungry,” Matt claimed as he grabbed his food tray. Shiro shook his head eagerly and grabbed his food and drink. He opened the lid of his drink and started gulping it down as fast as he could to get rid of the heat overfilling him.

“Okay?” Adam questioned, “I’ll be back.” He walked off and Shiro finally caught his breath.

“Is it really that bad?” He asked Matt as he laid his head against the table. “

I got second-hand embarrassment from watching you.”

Five minutes later, Adam came back and the rest of the day planned out exactly as they hoped. Yet for the whole trip, Shiro couldn’t get the idea of him and Adam out of his head. It was even worse when Adam caught him off guard while he was thinking about it. Matt would just give him the look and while Adam’s back was turned, Shiro elbowed him the stomach. The day came to an end and the boys made their way back home.

 

The idea Matt put in Shiro’s head had long faded into a joke. Something he never needs to worry about mainly because it wasn’t true. Yet now and then, he caught himself staring right at Adam during lectures and training drills. Until almost a year later with the three nearing graduation to be senior cadets when Adam just so happen to let it slipped that he had a crush. Shiro didn’t mean to hear it honestly, Adam was talking to Matt when he was walking by to say hello. As he did, he caught the words, _“I like him”._

Later on, when Adam was alone, Shiro and his ‘brilliant’ mind thought it was a good time to bring it up.

“Sooooooo…” He said as he slides up behind Adam. He jumped out of his seat and nearly fell straight on his bag.

“Shiro!” He snapped, “You can’t do that!”

Shiro laughed and continued to speak, “I overheard you had a crush.”

Adam’s face turned beat red.

“Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Just some really obvious dumbass.” He replied, “Wish he could take a hint”

“Well, he really must be an idiot if he can’t notice how perfect you are.” Shiro began, “You’re incredibly smart, kind to those in need, your sense of adventure makes you very remarkable, you’re downright beautiful….” Shiro suddenly stopped and realized what had just slipped out of his mouth.   _“Shit. Shit. Shit.”_  He thought as he watched Adam become a tomato. He started nervously laughing, “Well yeah hope everything works out between you two and I’ll see you at dinner period.” Shiro began to run off before his face could match Adam’s.

As he flew down the hall, he heard his crush call after him, “WE HAVE THE SIMULATION TEST!”

_“OH FU—“ **RINGGGGGGGGGGG**_

 

The rest of the day was just plain awkward for well, everyone. It didn’t help Shiro that Adam, his massive crush was his roommate. It’s not like he was going to get any time to himself just to think about it. No, he had to see his gentle eyes that shined of unknown universes, with him wanting to visit each and everyone, all day. Not that he was complaining or anything. The night was awkward at first but the minute Adam started the first spark in the usual two’s bricked, it was if Shiro never poured out his thoughts about Adam. The next day actually was something of a surprised to Shiro. It seemed Adam was a little more…? What was the word? It didn’t really matter though. Shiro just knew he enjoyed it. Their comments began to be laced with playful tones. Shiro found them getting more moments to themselves. They became a little more touchy in the privacy of their shared room, **(NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE SAVE ROOM FOR JESUS.)** Just a few brushes against their hands, Adam’s head against Shiro’s shoulders, and lingering hugs. And soon the friends become into something more. He remembered the first time. They were out in the hall, reading something. Shiro wasn’t paying much attention, his mind was elsewhere. Eventually, Adam managed to fall asleep. He laid his head down on Shiro’s shoulder and went about with his dreams. Shiro was use to this routine expected this time, things would turn out a little different in the end. He didn’t know how late it was but he definitely knew curfew was coming up. He felt Adam stir a little bit against him and he thought that they could stay out a few more seconds. Maybe more than three minutes passed by when Shiro decided it was time to wake the sleeping beauty up.

“Hey, Ad…” Shiro didn’t get to finish because Adam was only an inch away from his face. 

Even worse, he caught himself staring at his lips. _"Not good..."_ He thought. They stay there for what could have been hours. Next thing he knew was kissing him. He didn't know who started it first nor did he really care. He was kissing Adam. His roommate, his co-pilot, his best friend, ~~His crush!!!~~  It wasn't until the lights shut off did the two break apart. Instead of saying something witty, Shiro just blankly stare at Adam while he just broke down laughing.

"Come one, we should get to bed before we get caught. " Adam said as he stood up and offered a hand to Shiro. He accepted the gesture and Adam spoke once more, "By the way it took you long enough. You're really more thick then you put off." He began to walk away while Shiro stood there trying to process what happen.

 _“Wait…”_ He thought, “ _WAIT!”_ God what was he thinking? “I’M YOUR CRUSH?” He called out.

“SHUT UP!”

Shiro felt himself almost jump with glee but then he remember he just yelled out in the middle hall when they were supposed to be in bed. So he ran right after Adam to their room.  

 

A few weeks later and Shiro was now a senior candidate. By now everyone knew about…. His relationships with someone. Shiro remember how him and Adam told Matt and how he started complaining about now having to pay his sister twenty bucks. Everything went back to normal expect with the occasional stolen kisses, hands brushing against each other, sitting closer to each other, more flirting then bickering.  It continued like this for about two years and Shiro had still manage to keep his secret safe until now. 

After training with the newest models, Shiro was attempting to get out of the plane to ask Adam about something. As he climbed out, suddenly he felt weak. His muscles began to tighten and he lost his grip on the ladder. He fall, hard, hitting his head straight on the concrete. He started to fade in and out as he watch the feet around him scurry from one place to another. He could barely lift his head to see Adam and Matt above him, calling out his name. He just wanted to sleep. His head felt warm but as he tired to shift around to get comfy, the warm feeling speared to his face. In that moment, Shiro realized he was bleeding out but he didn't freak out. There was no real reason to or so he thought. 

 

Shiro woke up, blinded by light. He was lying in a hospital bed. Beside him in a chair was Adam half asleep on the edge of the bed. Outside the small room were his parents walking with the doctor. He settled back in the bed when he heard a voice, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Shiro looked down to see Adam, with his head in his arms sounding like he was about to cry. 

"I thought you see me differently if you knew..." 

"Bullshit!" Adam replied, standing up at full force.

"I didn't know! Okay?" Shiro argued back, "All my life people treated me differently because of this... this weakness." He hated to admit it out loud. It meant that some part of him did care about the looks, the gossip, the rumors. 

"I won't." 

He looked back at Adam, who was sitting back in the chair. "My mother... She passed away from Rhabdomyosarcoma." 

"What's that?"

"In short terms, muscle cancer." 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Adam said, "She was a fighter until the end. Everyone said she won't live past the age of eighteen. She had me at twenty eight and died at thirty two."

"She sounds like an amazing woman..." Shiro said.

"She was." Adam replied, "So if you think I'll treat you ant differently you're wrong. I love you and just like my mom, you’re a fighter but that doesn't mean you can ask for help." 

"I'll warn you before I faint next time." 

"Jerk." Adam pulled him into a quick kiss just as his parents walked in. They weren't shock really just glad to see Shiro wake. Shiro introduced them to Adam and they immediately started to question him. After a few hours, Adam pasted their multiple test and Shiro was able to be discharged. The couple met up with Matt for dinner and as they restaurant, Matt nearly knocked Shiro off his feet with a hug. "DON"T EVER SCARE US AGAIN!!!" He wailed into his strong arms. "I promise." Shiro replied as he held him back. And things went smoothly after that. He, along with his friends, graduated to junior officers. Along that time he met someone like no other. 

 

All he was doing coming to visit a local school to help look for new students who would be interested in joining the galaxy garrison program. He didn't expect to actual find a new addition to his family. Shiro told the students they be playing a video game for a test and they immediately started buzzing. As he watched the children laugh and talk amongst themselves, he wore a proud smile, enjoying the moment. He looked around once more when his eyes fell on a boy staring out the window. He was the only one not making a fuss about wanting to go first. He brushed it off, thinking maybe he had a ruff day. He probably cheer up once he got a taste of what the Garrison had in store for the class. 

The kids were outside gathered around the Orbit Axiom X, the Galaxy Garrison's most advance flight simulator. Everyone got in a line and as Shiro watched them all attempt and fail, he couldn't help but laugh a little at some of their reactions. After everyone who went through, he noticed no one made it past the third level. So he turn to the boy he saw earlier sitting on the ground, facing away from the excitement. 

"Looks like you're the only one left, kid." He said and the boy turn around. Shiro couldn't read his face well but it looked to be a mix of emotions. "Think you got what it takes?"

The boy willing got up and sat down in the seat. He grabbed the joystick and pressed start. With ease he passed to all the way to the fifth level. _"Not bad,"_ He though. Suddenly the teacher came up and handed Shiro a tablet.

"I've compiled a list of students who that I think would be the best suit for the Garrison program." She said as Shiro looked over it. He looked back at the boy to see he was still going on the stimulation. 

"What about him?" He asked, "He could probably fly the real thing already." 

"Keith?" She questioned with disgust, "He's a bit of a discipline case, one who would very much flunk out in may a couple of months."

 _"Harsh words for a teacher to say."_ Shiro thought as he continued to look at the list. 

"This is one of our best students, James Griffin." She said pulling a boy to the side. Shiro recognized him, the one who picked on this so called Keith. 

"It's pleasure to meet you Mr. Shirogane." James said with a bright smile. 

Before he could say anything, Shiro heard the simulation fail and next thing he knew was someone driving his car off. 

 _"Great."_ He thought,  _"This will be a fun story to tell Adam."_

And prefect timing, his phone with ringing with his boyfriend's number. 

"Hey," Shiro began, "Boy do I have a story to tell you."

"Does it have to do with some twelve year-old stealing your car?" Adam guessed. 

"How the-"

"I looked onto your cam-dash." He replied, "Wasn't you in the driver seat." 

"He would be an amazing pilot." Shiro added, "You should have seen him fly the simulation. Only kid to make it past level three." 

"Let me guess though, teacher says he shouldn't be enrolled." 

"Yeah and you should have heard the way she talked about him." 

"Well with getting locked in juvenile detention center constantly, I can see why." 

"You know the kid?" Shiro questioned.

"No just pulled up his records." Adam replied, "Keith Kogane, bottom of his class, and local trouble maker. Says here he's living in foster care." 

"So what?" Shiro asked.

"Maybe help get him in the Garrison. If you really believe he could do well, then sign him up."

"He needs a guardian's permission.

"Have your parents adopted him or something." 

"They would never agree to this." Shiro added.

"Then we can adopt him or something." 

"You would never agree to that." 

"Well here I am." Adam argued, "Get the Keith from the Detention center and we'll fill the paper work out later." 

Adam ended the call leaving Shiro a confused mess. Adam wasn't as reckless as he was when they were younger. He took things into consideration before he did anything. But here he was, throwing all of it out the window for this one boy who he didn't even know. But none of the less, Shiro did what he was told. 

 

"I don't get it," Keith began as they walked out of the center to Shiro's car, "I steal your ride and you respond by helping me out?"

"I can't take credit for the idea," Shiro replied, "My boyfriend thinks you have some potential after what I told him and I have to agree." 

"If you're asking me to sign up of the Garrison program, you should know I would need a parent or guardian's permission and currently I don't have either." 

"Don't worry, we have you covered." Shiro said as he entered the car, "You're getting a second chance." He handed the soon to be cadet a card and he drove off.

 

And just like that Shiro had a son? Adam and Shiro meet Keith properly at the orphanage while they got the paper work filled out. Shiro did most of the work while Adam got to know Keith. With a blink of an eye, the two were best buddies. Shiro always knew Adam had a way with kids but this was taking it to a whole new level. He felt even Keith hadn't open up to him yet. By the time the left, it was late and Adam suggested some takeout. 

"I'll be right back." He said as he left the two in car. 

Kieth crawled into the passenger seat right next to Shiro. "So what do I call you?" He asked, "Adam said I didn't have to call you guys dad or anything like that." 

"No, Shiro and Adam are just fine." He replied. The car was quiet for a little bit until Keith decide 

a little light conversation wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“So what’s it like at the Garrison?” He asked, catching Shiro a little off guard.

“It’s amazing,” He Replied, “Depending on type of pilot you want to be and you can choose different courses to study.”

“Sounds boring.” Keith Replied.

“Well there are the simulators and maybe if you practice hard enough, you can fly some of the latest models.”

That seem to get his attention. Keith’s eye light up in an instant. He started asking millions of questions which Shiro found funny. Only hours ago, this kid wanted nothing to do with the flight simulator but know here he was.

Somewhere along the few minutes, the questions become more personal on Shiro’s side. Then eventually they made their way to Adam.

“Why do you think Adam agreed to adopting me?” Keith asked and for once Shiro didn’t have the answer.

“He lost his mother as a young age.” Shiro Replied, “May he could relate?”

“I never knew my mom.” Keith whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Shiro replied.

“Don’t be. I can’t be sad about the things I never had.”

Shiro places a hand on the teenager’s shoulder and Keith gave him a thankful smile.

“So when do you think you’re going to tie the knot with Adam?”

Shiro froze, “What?”

“Why else do you think he want to adopt?” Keith questioned, “He’s giving a sign.”

“We’ve been dating for about a year.” Shiro stuttered. The thought never really came to his mind. Of course he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Adam but did he?

“So people elope after knowing each other for a day.”

“That’s different….”

“What’s different?”

Shiro and Keith jumped out of their seats while Adam stood by the open passenger window with their food.

“Nothing!” Shiro replied, And Keith nodded his head in agreement. Adam raises an eyebrow but shrugged off anything suspicious. He handed them their food and him and Keith switched places. The rest of the drive was again just Keith asking questions all the way until they reached the shared apartment of the couple. Keith was put in a spare bedroom for the time being until he moved into the Garrison. The two closed the door of the sleeping teen and made their way to their own bedroom.

“Good thing we got the two room apartment.” Adam added, “I told you we be needing it on day.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Shiro mocked. Suddenly his mind went back to what Keith had said. It wouldn’t hurt to ask… right?

“Do you want to get married?”

Instead of Adam looking up in shock it was Shiro.

“I overheard your conversation with Keith.” Adam added.

“Of course I do but I just think now isn’t a good time.”

“I agree but doesn’t mean I can’t hope for the future.” Adam replied, “Come on we have a busy day tomorrow.

Shiro was sure that was probably one of favorite moments. The next day the couple introduced Keith to the Holts with Matt absolutely loving him. He immediately introduced him to Katie and the two bonded quite quickly. The two even introduced him to Shiro's parents. They were so excited, going on about how they could live to see Shiro have grandchildren. It took a while but Kieth settle nicely into their small family. Sure over the years, he was a hassle. He would constant get in trouble, receive mediocre grades, fight other students, and that one time where they had to help him deal with a crush on the boy's training to be cargo pilot but they managed. Everything seemed perfect and it was! Shiro could have never been better.

 

**_5 years later_ **

 

“NO! Absolutely not!” Yelled the Admiral.

Shiro was standing behind Sam in the Iverson's office. Holt was trying to convince her to let Shiro join the Kerberos mission, but what was the point? After what happened on his last trip, it was miracle they even let him step foot out of the hospital. 

“Why not?” Sam argued, “He cleared all his physicals.”

“I don’t care what the doctor said,” She began, “His illness getting worse and shouldn’t go on another missions. You saw for yourself how he almost died. I have to report this to Flight Command.”

He became tense with every word she said. It didn’t help for her to bring up the memory. He did almost died and and it hurt like hell. Do you know what it’s like to have your whole body shut down while you’re in zero gravity? Not fun… Just as he was about to give up hope until Officer Holt spoke.

“Shiro is the best pilot in Garrison by far! This man has saved my life more times than I can count. If he isn't going on this trip then neither do I."

Shiro felt a wave of pride fill him. He didn't knew he meant so much. He looked down at ground and gave a cocky smile. Shiro was then asked to leave the room so the two could discuss in private. He decide to make his way to the lounge area. As he walked down the halls, he become self-conscious of the looks around him. Instead of feeling the soft looks of admiration, he was meet with strong glazes of judgement. He reached the lounge successfully without even considering to run into his office and hide. The minute he hit the couch, he felt his muscles tighten around his right arm. He started to rub his wrist to numb the pain when he heard a familiar voice, "Everything okay?" 

Shiro turn to see Adam sitting at the kitchen bar drinking a cup of tea. "Iverson thinks I shouldn't go on the mission." He replied, "Even got Admiral Sanda to show up to try and convince me to remove from the crew." For the entire conversation, Shiro's eyes were locked on his right arm. Doctor said it was getting weaker an eventually he might have to get a prosthetic.   

"Well maybe he's right." Adam said, "Maybe you shouldn't go on the mission. You'll just be putting yourself at risk, you remembered what happen last time? 

Shiro looked up in shook, "You know how important this is to me," Shiro said, "It's worth the risk." 

Suddenly, Shiro heard Adam's cup slam against it's saucer. "Takashi, How important am I to you?" 

This caught him off guard. 

"Every mission, every drill, I've been right there with you." he continued, "But your putting your life a stake over some dumb mission."

"Don't start that again," Shiro scoffed looking away, "You don't need to protect me. I can do this myself." This was something they had be fighting for weeks now. Every night, Shiro could feel Adam move away from him in bed inch by inch. It was killing him but he knew not being able to complete his dream, the one thing that kept him going all these year, would be a major blow. 

"There's nothing left for you to prove." Adam snapped, "You've broken every record. There is nothing left to break." 

He was right. But that didn't mean he couldn't still reach, still try. 

"I know I can't stop you..." Adam continued as he stood from his seat, "but I won't go through this again."

Shiro turned to see him. He looked tired and worn. His usual brighten blue eyes were dull and almost filled with tears. 

"So if you decide to go, don't expect me to be here when you get back." Adam picked up his bag and began to head to the door, "I have a class to teach." He said to end their conversation for good. And like that he was gone from the room, not a single trace of him left. 

 

Shiro was alone, sitting on top of the roof over looking at the canyon's view. The sun was setting agist the orange sand, making it look golden. "Look's like you found my secret sulking spot." Shiro turned around to see none other then Keith Kogane. On paper, he was Adam and Shiro's son but Keith consider himself more as a brother to them then anything else. It's not like he wasn't happy to see him but he was something that reminded him of Adam. 

"Hey kiddo." He said as Keith went to sit beside him.  

"You and Adam fighting about that stupid mission?"

"How did you know?" 

"Over heard you in Iverson's office while Mr. Holt had to advocate for you." 

"You could have gotten in trouble." Shiro scolded but Keith shrugged him off. "Whatever."

"What are you doing up here anyway?" Shiro asked.

"Like you, to sulk." Keith replied.

"I'm not sulking!" 

"It's obvious. You get this weird wrinkle in the middle of your face and you do this pouty face."

"Really?"

"That doesn't matter," Keith continued, "You need to win back Adam." 

"I'm pretty sure he just dumped me." Shiro sighed.

"So don't go on the mission." 

"What?" Shiro looked up at Keith. "Don't go." he repeated, "You have so much here. What's the point?" 

"I-" He stopped.  _"What was the point?"_ He thought. Was going to the edge of the universe really worth losing the love of his life over? Why did he even agree in the first place? Why did he try to argue with Adam about it? God every thought and emotion was raging inside his mind, searching for an answer but he simple didn't have one. 

"You're right." he said, "I don't how but you're right." 

"The sunset does wonders for brooding emos."

Shiro chuckled, "I still don't know what to say."

"I might have an idea," Keith replied as he stood up.

What is it?" 

"Get you bike and I'll show you." 

 

It was dark by now when the two hit town. They came across a small little shop with it's light still on. "Keith, what is this place?" "You'll see." The two entered to see nothing but a normal convenience store. 

"I'll be with you in a minute!" A voice called, from the back.

"Please tell your idea is a shitty meal from an off brand Walgreens?" Shiro asked. 

"Much better." 

Suddenly out came a man wearing a yellow polo shirt with, khaki pants, and a brown apron. He wore a sliver name tag that read,  _S.Wallace._ "Oh my stars!" Said S. Wallace. "Could it be? Shiro?" The man basically leaped over the counter to shake the his hand. "I've heard so much about you! Mainly from the news, Ms. Yen from down the street, Keith, Adam..."

"Wait Adam?" Shiro questioned. Shiro finally got a good look of the man to see he recognized his face. "You're Adam's father?"

"And it's about time we meet." Mr. Wallace chuckled, "Don't worry about filling me in on anything, I have Keith's and Adam's side of the story. Oh and by the way he's coming over for dinner tonight so I suggest we get this interga- I mean talk over with." S. Wallace disappeared into the back once again and Shiro turned to Keith. 

"How did you meet him before I did?" He asked as they made their way past the counter. 

"I came out once for a snack and when I saw him, I recognized him from the picture in your living room." He replied. Suddenly Keith ran past him and behind a curtain. 

"Hey wait up!" Shiro raced after but he was met with a dark room. He tried to turn on the lights but nothing seemed to work. Then a bright light was shined in his face. "Sit, Takashi." Said Mr. Wallace, "We have lots to discuss." Shiro sat down at the small round table and looked to see a reading lamp. held by Keith, above them.  "So what are your intentions to win my son back?"

Shiro stopped for a moment... it hurt how he had to think. This was is life, his mission to reach for the stars, but Adam... Adam was his dream.  "I plan to stay behind on my next mission." He replied, "then ask him to marry me." 

"Good." Mr. Wallace replied, "Now let's move on." 

 

This probably went on for another hour until, Mr. Wallace shoved him out the back door. "Go buy a ring." he said, "He's a size eight." 

"Are you giving me permission?"

"No, I want you to marry Cathy from down the block."

Shiro just shook his head and made his way out to the nearest jeweler. He went through some of the prettier rings, some with different colored gems, special engravings, custom bands. But in the end, he went for a simple silver band. He knew Adam preferred things to be less flashy. He checked out quickly and hurried his way back to the store. 

By the time he reached the door, he could hear Mr. Wallace talking to someone. He looked through a nearby window to see Adam sitting at the table eating with his father and Keith. Instead of complaining about the Shiro, Adam looked upset. He didn't eat, or even bothering to pick up his fork and pretend he was. Keith caught his eye in the window and he nodded his head. He turned to Mr. Wallace and pointed at the window, "I think I heard another raccoon outside." Wallace recognized the code and gave him a nod of reassurement.

"Adam, why don't you go check it out?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't be a stubborn brat and just listen. 

"Fine." He groaned and started making his way to the door. Shiro found himself hurrying to get into position. He was nervous and it took a lot for Shiro to be nervous. But this was Adam they were talking about. His greatest weakness. 

Suddenly there he was, down on his knees just as Adam opened the door. 

"Takashi?" He questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"I love you." He said, "and I want to be with you forever and I'm sorry it took a cheesy sunset to knock some sense into me." 

"What are you ta-?"

"I've decided not to go on the mission."

For once, it was Adam's turn to be speechless. Shiro liked the look on his face, it was cute. He decided mabye it was a good time to pull out his secret weapon. 

"Marry me?" 

Before he could even get an answer, Adam tackled him to the ground with a breathtaking kiss. Shiro wished they could have stayed there forever, just the two of them in that moment but they had company. 

"Gross." Keith said as Mr. Wallace and him neared the door. 

"That's not what you were saying about Lance the other day." Shiro teased as the two broke apart. 

"Shut up!"

The couple laughed and turned to face each other. "Your answer?' Shiro asked. 

"I'll only tell you if you agree to something." 

Shiro knew what he meant. A whole list of rules for him to follow. But he didn't care, it would be worth it if he could spend the rest of his life with Adam. 

"Go on the Kerberos mission."

Okay now it was Shiro's turn to be speechless. 

"What?" 

"Like before, I can't stop you." He began, "But this time I'll be waiting. I always will."

After a bit of silence, Adam looked up at him the same starry blue eyes he had first seen when they were just kid. "Do you agree?"

"Yeah..." Shiro replied, "I do." 

"Then my answer is yes." 

 

A month later and Shiro was standing outside the ship to be used on his next mission. Adam was by his side while Keith was talking with Matt and Katie. "You ready?" Adam asked as they looked up at the ship. Shiro laced his fingers with his, feeling the cold metal of the engagement ring. "Only if you’re okay with this." 

"I already told you I am," Adam replied, "Now, go be great. I'll look forward to seeing you in the news." 

Shiro chuckled and looked once more at his fiance, "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Adam pulled him into a long and deep kiss then into a hug. Shiro didn't want to let go but he knew at some point he had too. It was either that or just secretly store Adam on the ship. Eventually, Shiro broke the hug. Guess he wanted to see Adam's beautiful face one last time in person. 

"Later, Takashi." Adam said, "I got a whole class to teach about how amazing my fiance is."

Shiro chuckled and watched as he walked away for the final time. 

"Still can't believe he's letting you do this." Keith said as he joined him by his side.

"Neither can I." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... I'm deciding to give a bit of background on each character right before the kerberos mission. Also forgive me for the Jesus joke, I have no clue why I even bothered to make it.


End file.
